


Karcadia

by okaynicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prince Louis, Smut, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynicole/pseuds/okaynicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Louis is the oldest child of the King and Queen of Karcadia and is preparing to take the thrown after his father's 30th and final year. He is already feeling anxious; the tradition of the palace is to have his inauguration exactly 1 week after his 21st birthday. Thankfully his trusted adviser, Zayn, has been helping him prepare; yet it's becoming increasing difficult to rely on his services when there is a certain stable boy custom to flannel shirts unknowingly stealing his attention. Though it doesn't really matter, no preparation could ease the surprise bestowed upon him just weeks before his big day: He has to get married! A legal contract, that was drawn 18 years previously, states he has to tie the knot with nobility in order to obtain the crown, and to make it worse, with a bloodline that has already been chosen for him. Is he ready to share his home with a complete stranger? He's ready to try if it's for the country he loves to no end. This is the story of next-in-line ruler of Karcadia: Prince Louis, unmarried child of the Styles family: Duke Harry, chief adviser to the Prince: Sir Zayn, best friend of the Duke: Lord Niall, and the beautiful stable-boy who gets wrapped up in the palace drama: Mr. Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karcadia

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is: the start of my first ever attempt at long-fic. In my search for stories I have come to the conclusion that this fandom is lacking in the royalty department. I decided a while ago that I wanted to change that. Unfortunately, balancing life as a full time college student and part time employee has reduced this project to being a work in progress. My original goal was to post when completed, but after months of just brainstorming, rough drafting, and sketching my world, I'm in desperate need of the motivation necessary to see through to it's completion. However one thing is definitely for certain, I've fallen in love with this universe. Hopefully others will too.
> 
> [*This is an AU of a not described time. I have changed Louis's birthday to fit the story and I began this long before real life Louis had his new siblings

It wasn’t the soft, warming light that shone through the open blinds of the east-wing chamber that woke the slumbering monarch. Nor was it the continuous chirping of the happy early risers who made home in the nearby courtyard’s “Great Oak”. 

No. Nothing of this particular pleasant spring morning was notably disturbing. Not even the habitual whistles of the day servants (who rose with the dawn) could be pinned loud enough to awaken what appeared to be a well-rested young man. 

Yet something was off in the freshly rising land of Karcadia. 

Somewhere deep down, without reasonable explanation, had Prince Louis instinctively feeling like something big was about to take place. Something with the power to change the course of what should be a simplistic, routine-based day. 

Hard as he could to put a finger on the tension slowly rising in his stomach, and as much as he would of preferred staying wrapped in the fluffy duvet for a bit longer (feigning sleep and pleasant dreams), he knew the time of relaxation had well since past and saw no option but to at least begin to start welcoming the beautiful late-April day. 

From a poetic point of view it was, after-all, glorious outside. After finally gaining the momentum to push back the baby-blue silk sheets, Louis quietly stumbled over to the grand window at the center of the room. He pulled back the thickly textured gold curtains and was graciously greeted with the same warm light that now shone through to every corner of his handsomely decorated chamber. The happily dazed ruler almost forgot about his weird premonitions by just staring through half-lidded eyes at the newly formed sight. His private apartments were strewn with imported silk the same color as his bedding, as well as painstakingly detailed gold trimmings. Everything was themed and marvelous; from his king-sized, four poster canopy bed, to his plush throw-rugs that garnished wooden floors, all beyond the comfortable living area, to the right of where he was standing, that was meant to impress and hosts guests. It was quaint and cozy with just enough lavish to compliment his rank; perfection in his eyes and just the way he designed it.

Though not the most powerful nation on the continent, Karcadia was very well off as far as independent kingdoms go. His father was a genius leader who, in his past twenty-nine years of rule, saw to it that the people, as well as the property, from border to border, was in pleasing shape. The Karcadians enjoyed little poverty, diverse tradesman ship, bountiful harvests, strong allies, clean water supplies, and an appropriately stocked army. In return, there was a sense of peace and harmony throughout the country. The monarchy earned the love of the people, who were loyal to the king, and promised to remain so under his gracious thrown. Looking out the window glass, past the for-mentioned courtyard, and into the countryside that lay parallel to his side of the castle, Louis was able to watch the daily schedule of the folk. At this hour he was right in guessing that the livestock was already fed and watered and now left to happily graze in the pastures on their own freewill. Children were beginning to make the trudge to school, merrily skipping in the sunlight, content with the realization that the few weeks of the semester were dwindling down. It was a wonderful scene. One that he hoped he’d be able to continue to witness after it was his turn to take over the crown. He’d never let a soul hear it from his mouth, except maybe Zayn, his trusted advisor and best friend since birth, but that is where one of his greatest fears lie. No matter how much preparation he received, and in these days of his early twenties was a lot, the building sensation of nerves (nerves that never fully disappeared, but lay waiting at the pit of his stomach) would sense vulnerability and attack. Somehow he could never shake the paranoia of being a disastrous king. His parents may have to watch the horrific downfall of a kingdom they spent their entire lives tirelessly building. He might never be good enough to take over all of the responsibilities of the job title; the people might hate him. 

“Oh my, Your Highness!” 

Louis was so far into his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the sound of the door opening, or the approach of Richard, one of the palace’s head butlers. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up so soon. If I’d of known I would have had Claude here earlier to pull the curtains for you. That fabric is entirely too heavy to deal with first thing in the morning. You must save your strength. You’re expected to go riding with the surveyors to inspect the north-east grounds around noon you know.”  
Yes, Louis knew alright. And he also knew it was best not to argue the unnecessary reprimanding. Richard was a fantastic employee, working for the court even before his own birth. He saw to it that everything ran smooth as ice, on both normal settings and special occasions. The King and Queen may have had their duties in-line, but Louis was still a kid at heart, working to get his priorities straight. For that he was more thankful to the man standing before him. Richard kept him on track like clockwork. Part of Louis couldn’t help but feel that maybe he forgets he was about to celebrate his twenty-first birthday, but then again this is the same person who, once-upon-a-time, chased him out of the mud banks in the river before he had the chance to parade filthy and naked through his mother’s quilting room. 

Biting down his reminiscent smirk Louis just simply lied, “of course Richard, that’s actually why I chose to get up so soon. I plan on a hearty breakfast and a chat with Zayn before making my way to the stables. So if you would excuse me, I should probably start getting dressed….”

“Before you do, young Prince, I did come here by request.” With that Louis had frozen on his attempt to escape to the adjoining bathroom. “The King would like to speak with you straight away in his office. Preferably, he mentioned, before breakfast.” 

“Oh… of course. Did he happen to mention why?” the ruler asked hopefully to the older man.

“Now dear Prince you know it is not in my position to question the King. Only an advisor would uphold business information. And yes, before you ask, I do believe it is business. I’ve known your father for many years and the office isn’t usually his first chose for an abrupt family meeting. He has been taking messages back and forth since sunrise I can tell you that.” Sensing the discomfort at the information, Richard decided to add, “oh but I’m sure it won’t be that bad. It is your birthday coming up soon, maybe there are just some formalities about appearances he wants to go through. Twenty-one is an important year after-all. Yes, now buck up and get suited. The quicker it’s all said and done the sooner you’ll be down in the meal hall smelling Ophelia’s famous pancakes. A lil’ birdie told me to keep an eye out for fresh apricots, yeah?” he winked at Louis’s attempt at a small smile. 

“Yes, alright. I’ll freshen up now then.”

“Very good, I’ll send word down. And please do not fret Your Highness. Who knows? Today might be the start of something new.

As Richard turned away and headed back towards the door, Louis couldn’t help but mumble back to the window “yeah…something.”

*

The king had a study specifically designed for discussion over official matters. Though nothing of immediate emergency had occurred in the kingdom since, gosh, practically eighteen years past, the office was proper for seating foreign guests and military personnel. The room was orderly, stiff, and so catered to it was very uncomfortable for the young monarch, who was used to the cushioned and lively atmosphere the palace kept, to remain in. The King loved to spend time in the actual palace library, with its plush burgundy interior, three story windows, and spiral staircases. That was his sanctuary and usual meeting place for more trivial matters.  
Louis never really had any business in the office, not in one of the straight-backed chairs facing the impressive mahogany desk, and he knew his father wouldn’t actually prefer working in this beige and hard room. He was summoned for something more important than the trite debate over holiday plans. And he knew it the moment the order came from Richard’s mouth. 

Could he really act so surprised though?

Ever since his legality at eighteen, and finish of his traditional schooling, he was constantly ushered into new sets of lessons. Everything he knew about etiquette, leadership, politics, armed force commandment, and legal judgment had been warped and expanded to fit the expertise of a head of state. His training left no blanks as his parents chose to prep him for every possible circumstance that could occur under his reign. As brilliant sovereigns they reminded him that neither themselves, nor their chosen team of specialists, could remain by his side forever. Louis needed to confidently stand on his own two feet and be capable of selecting proper replacements of scholars and advisors while retaining necessary allies and smartly dodging possible threats. 

This office wouldn’t be a known stranger for much longer, and he wasn’t about to avoid it. 

Looking past the neutral paint job and creaseless carpets, the Prince could see the pride of his country and the work ethics of his father. The nation’s flag waved over nearly empty ink jars, age-worn, leather bound books, carefully folded maps, and stacks of memos and short term notices. He couldn’t see the front of the desk from this angle, but Louis knew what lay inside the locked drawers. He could practically envision the lengthy reports from the higher ranked officers, and how his father would slave over every last detail until all of the recorded inspections was just about memorized. The reports didn’t sit far from the speeches of the past, and presumably “just-in-case” remarks for the future. Louis saw the water mark from a coffee mug still fresh on the desk top. And he knew without question this was where the King remained last night, busying himself over one of those hand written documents. In his mind he pictured the senior advisors shuffling the floor, drained with stress, and arguing amongst themselves. How long, he wondered, has it been since the chair adjacent to his had been occupied with one of the citizen representatives or an out of line soldier?

Then he looked beyond what once was and turned his attention to the near future. 

From his mind he imagined himself sitting opposite to his current position. This slightly older Louis wore the impressive drab of his father; smartly adorned with white gold cufflinks, military pins, and a visible family emblem. He pretended that he saw himself as a confident leader. With a straight back, head high, an easy smile, and alert eyes. The kingdom was just as much in a secure place as it was present day and the people had no reason to falter in their devotion and trust. 

The Prince swiveled in his seat and enlarged his panoramic view. From here he saw a just as happy Zayn, now senior chief -advisor and dressed accordingly in royal purple. There was a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips as he joked with the other guests who were now seated at the large meeting table to his right. Ambassadors, politicians, famous entertainers, and generals each had their appointed seats. They were joyous, spreading the relaxed atmosphere faster than the bottle of merlot being passed around.

Harmony was prevalent. And even as nothing more than a dream it had made the current state of the office somehow less suffocating. 

Whatever hesitation about the future Louis may have felt lately had practically vanished in this peaceful Zen. Nothing about tomorrow is as uncertain as today, Louis reminded himself. And for the first time he had felt something close to being ready; ready for the power and responsibility that was sure to lead to priceless memories and service. He was beginning to recognize the bolts of energy that ran through him as excitement as he continued to imagine. 

Louis was excited for the uncertain. 

Well, that was until he was suddenly jolted back to reality by the urgent pair of footsteps sounding directly from the outside corridor.

He quickly sat up straight in his chair before being met face to face with his father’s anxious eyes beaming at him from the open threshold. “My son!” the King had loudly greeted. And the sudden sense of dread from earlier instantly came back. 

*

Louis rose immediately out of his slump to greet his father eye-to-eye. There was no embrace, casual salutations, or any such light hearted cheeriness on the Prince’s part. He recognized his superior and earnestly succumbed to rank. 

With his head high, chin up, shoulders back, and belly sucked in, Louis nodded curtly towards his father and remained standing until the King had reached his own chair and comfortably took his seat. Louis wanted deeply to retain his formal manner and rigid posture, keep this ordeal completely business and squared off promptly; but something wasn’t quite right. Other than staring straight into stress lines and fatigue bags, like Louis expected as a result of an all-nighter, his father’s demeanor was positively…cheery. 

In fact, the dopey expression the King kept throwing his way as he adjusted was actually somewhat unnerving.

It remained silent in the office as the servant on hand refilled the King’s coffee mug and sorted a tray of breakfast pastries and fruit. Louis already knew how rude it would have been to break the silence first and chose to wait to be addressed instead. However, he now wished more than anything he could just excuse himself and come back when it appeared his father wasn’t worked up on the high of sleep deprivation. 

To his surprise the King happily thanked the servant profusely for the extra creamers he was brought and didn’t hesitate to relieve the man of any other tasks he had for the day.  
“Great charisma in that man right there” his father spoke aloud, “been up since the wee hours with me, way past his normal work schedule, to be my office runner. Had a fresh pot on hand and letters to the post faster than I could blink I’ll tell you that. 

Wonderful. Wonderful worker. “

The King sipped thoughtfully from his prepared mug, blinked once then added “We’re very blessed Louis.”

The whole situation had completely taken the Prince off guard. These humbling statements he was hearing were a complete 180 from the urgent discussion he was waiting on. What was he even summoned here for?

“Yeah…. I mean yes. Yes I suppose so.”

“Everything tends to run just like clockwork these days. It’s just extraordinary. Our workers, our people, our family; why we’re all happy wouldn’t you say? And healthy as well, to boot. I couldn’t be prouder of the Karcadians, no prouder to be a Karcadian, and have the privilege to guard such an impressive country. Everything functions, everything falls smoothly into place. It’s bring me so much joy, I must say, to be able to pass this privilege on to my own flesh and blood. And much relief to bestow such an easy transition!”

Finally. Louis breathed in deeply. Here we go.

“Your mother and I rest so much easier watching you successfully adjust, son. It makes all the pressure we realize we throw on you seem way more innocent. Less guilt driven as the lessons have gotten ridiculously tough. We just…we want you to feel as prepared as possible, help you any amount we can, while we can. 

The monarchy isn’t worried about the inauguration Lou, like I can’t help but guess you may think. We have no reason to be. All of the preparations these past few years have been outstanding. I probably don’t let this be said enough, but son, I wanted it to be known, that what I’m most proud of, is you.

You’ve shown so much growth; so much capability in every session we’ve handed out. It’s remarkable, it really is.”

The Prince was now hunched over the edge of his seat with bated breath. His father paused heavily with the weight of his words.

“How much do you love your country Louis?”

“Um, what?”

“Karcadia, Lou. It’s imperative that I, the leader of this great land, have the assurance from my predecessor. That I, like my father before me, can willingly hand over my thrown without a hint of regret. The good of the nation needs the priority. That sacrifices, if and when they are necessary, are made without a hint of hesitation. 

So I must ask you again son: how much do you love your country?”

Louis didn’t give the hesitation this second time. “With my entire heart, sir.”

“Are you prepared to put your people first, as is your responsibility?”

“Absolutely.”

“And do you understand that such sacrifices may be made sooner than later, that life happens whether we are adjusted or not?”

“Yes, sir.”

His father gave him a reassured nod, very pleased with the response given. “Karcadia needs you Louis. Your people need a sacrifice. Now.”

“Anything. But –“

“Yes?”

“I’m not King yet.”

“No, son, you’re not. And I’m afraid” his voice dropping noticeably deeper “if you reject what I have to disclose to you, you could never be.”

“Never -- be? Wait…? What do you mean never be?! There is no… there is no other possible way.” 

“Louis…”

“It’s in the bloody law! Or don’t you remember them? I know I sure do after you had me over look it twenty-thousand damn times.”

“Son…”

Only it was a bit too late for calming tones. Louis has been literally and figuratively on edge for many weeks now; too much stress had built up in his, unusually small, frame. He was a ticking time bomb waiting to be set off. And unfortunately it was his father who mentioned the straw that could break the camel’s back. 

“But of course that was only during my three years of doing absolutely everything I was told by every possible pain-in-the-arse you could hire.”

“Now just wait one minute Lou…”

“And then you have the nerve to spring on me at the last possible second, before the biggest event of my life, that I might not even be given my birth right? I am the next in line! I am the next blood heir; the oldest child to your thrown!”

“LOUIS.” The Prince froze, mouth wide, about to drill in his next sentence. “If you will stop shooting venom out of your mouth for just one minute I could finish what I had to say.  
“You are next in line. This crown is yours to take in two weeks-time. But your instruction is far from over. Your reign is not yet here, and you will NOT address me in such a matter, high and mighty or not. Do you understand me boy?”

Though not much physically bigger than the Prince himself, the King had an impressive amount of confidence in all of his commands. The intimidation factor was enough to shut Louis up fairly quick.

“There are pieces of our history, as a family and as a monarchy, which affect you by default. Royalty doesn’t often get the fairytale ending promised to us at the end of storybooks. It’s an occupation glamorized by our well-being and access of authority. Much of which you know can only work by a means of a well-structured checks and balanced system, set aside in advance by an untouchable source that defines our powers for the good of a nation.”

Louis could only nod is head in acknowledgement. He had read up on power trips, and the disaster they inevitably bring, a year and a half ago.  
The King had then turned his body on a slight angle to see out the sliver of window the curtain hadn’t covered. “They believe everything is lollipops and sunflowers behind these walls. And you know why that is?: because that is the news that must be delivered to them. 

“Our people Lou” spoken as if he couldn’t stress the importance enough “have their own problems, problems which directly impact their personal lives. This palace is their stronghold, their ray of light that burns strong, even when they feel as if they themselves are headed towards a spiral. They have put up with so much in the past, carrying the wounds of our mistakes. And I can’t help but personally feel our responsibility is proportional to their happiness. 

“That is why we sacrifice.

“As we reside up here in what we all know is the ‘lap of luxury’, there are families not so distant from where we are sitting now that are struggling to make their ends meet, scrounging for just breakfast on the table. So they go to work, dutifully, providing resources for their communities and income for their loved ones. Our armor doesn’t appear out of thin air, and our food supplies certainly do not harvest themselves. 

“In return we assure the protection and the opportunity necessary to continue life.

“Don’t you see? We, as humans, as Karcadians, are the checks and balance system! The ability to provide what we can and the unselfish heart to not even think twice.”

Louis could do nothing but watch as what he believed to be the fatigue of the all-nighter crashing hard at last. 

“I admit I have faltered, that I have proved young and foolish plenty of times in my day too. And for that I have seen those I love already pay a hefty price. 

“You remember I assume, from your basic social science education, the last major devastation Karcadia has encountered?”

“Yes. It was war.”

“And war of the most heart-wrenching kind to boot; treacherous: a traitor from inside our own walls. Scores of information leaked to our most plausible threat in exchanged for what we can only assume was status climbing. One of our own soldiers swindled by the opportunity of promotion by none other than the Xaverian officials themselves!” -SLAM- The barely touched mug almost tumbled across the breakfast setting.

“The signs were all there, it wasn’t well executed in the slightest, but I turned a blind eye! Looking back I realize how naïve I was being; and even when the moment came to strike back, I was too much in denial to send out the troops in time. I’m still thanking God we were able to even pull off whatever miracle we did! Only a mere eighteen years ago.  
“We were so unprepared. I led everyone into believing that being alert was optional for far too long. The consequence? My people suffered. Families were broken as soldiers died, bread winners lost, and fathers and sons mourned. What was I to do? Well I wasn’t in denial anymore. I realized how incompetent for this position I actually was. My rule alone just wasn’t enough.

“But the best miracle of all? It didn’t have to be.

“Your mother was the best thing to ever happen to this country Lou. When it came time to step up, she single handedly made sure everyone was put back in their place. The most intelligent woman this castle had ever known!” And like someone had flicked a switch, the carefree attitude at the beginning of this conversation was back. “I knew I loved her long before those days, and by pure luck on my part, she just happened to be able to return the feeling back. We may have begun our family already, but unions between royalty do not necessarily promise positive emotions. True love is rare. Those with titles network for stability in all matters. Marriage is no exception.”

The Prince just stared at his father completely baffled. If he was confused about the direction of this meeting earlier, then it was nothing compared to how out of the loop he felt now. Why was he being lectured on the obvious? Was this his father’s way of announcing a new war? The Xaviers hadn’t made a peep in years. 

“We were able to work hand-in-hand, your mother and I. Stopped the enemy by mutual decision. Together, by unity of the royal signatures, we were able to obtain solid protection and funds to build back what was either lost or taken. 

“Marriage had ensured the future of Karcadia once… and marriage will guarantee the future again.”

Eyes like saucers, a ping had gone off like Louis was finally starting to get the drift of what was being said, but he was too shell shocked to actually move. He couldn’t be…

“Our treasury was robbed, what was left was quickly dwindling to supply the army with just food to eat. We couldn’t arm them; a number of our men had already passed. The majority of our allies refused to step in at that point. They believed we were practically a lost caused, and it was almost the case. The desperate pleas then began. We didn’t really have much at that point worth exchanging that any others saw worth the effort. That was until a wise man, by the name of Desmond, came to us with a proposition we really could not refuse. 

“His family, not exactly royal, but definitely noble, had money to their name, yet no security. Their real estate was lost when their once dependent state withered. Desmond knew that the wealth they enjoyed then would be gone one day; their money could no longer make money. They needed to invest, and the certified way was to be attached to a royal name. 

“They had one child: a daughter. Still young, but who was already showing interest in the church. There was no room for insecurities though. The deal had to be finished, the window of opportunity shrinking. But his wife Anne just happened to pregnant with her second child, one whose opinion couldn’t be altered. And that was the selling point. 

“In exchange for the family fortune, a wedding was to be arranged. The latter would be announced in the future, but the papers were signed then and there. We now had the funds to once again supply our army. Our boys came out fighting for vengeance fueled by their second wind. The Xaviers were well spent and caught off guard by the come-back; then they fell. 

“The war was finally over. Your mother and I, we had done it! Our people were safe once again, and our family name was once more respected, and held in high esteem. The final sacrifice had been the key.” The King had finished off his grand tale while beaming at his son. It was obvious he thought he had got his point across wonderfully, that everything he had built up to made all the sense in the world. 

“That’s not sacrificing for the people” Louis finally spoke, realization hitting him hard in the chest “that is paying for your own blunders! And you knew” he could feel the tickle in his throat, the emotion of betrayal seeping out with every word “I’d be the one paying the price. So you wouldn’t have to! Too personally see to it that I couldn’t possibility refuse at this point, that everyone would think I backed out, cold shouldered, at the last minute only for mayhem to ensue. My first act of King gone horribly astray! My legacy gone; to be replaced with the title of, what – Louis the Leech? How about Louis the Loser? Lose of the Kingdom?”

“You know” the King offered, struggling for his composure as well “that those were never our intentions. That we have sought any other solution; our best had been on clock! Those compromises are written in the blackest of ink, and I pray one day you will see the implications of the entire ordeal. That you will understand –“

“That you had sold out your only son, at the age of three.”

“Louis, please –“

“What’s her name?” It was the only distraction he could think of, something tangible enough to progress out of this horrible moment. 

The King could only sigh at the abrupt slap to his apology. 

“He is called Harry; Duke of the west fields of Arbury and – Louis, no! Wait, you must be properly infor….” But the end of that sentence halted pathetically in the air. The Prince could hear the recognizable scrape of the heavy chair being pushed backwards, but, to his relief, heard no footsteps tailing after him. 

This… wasn’t happening. Not now. It was a dream; a terrific dream induced by one too many late night freebies from the kitchen. He must still be in bed, tucked away safely into goose, down comforters and false pretenses. 

Any thought of enjoying breakfast in the dining hall had long been forgotten. The only priority on Louis’s mind, other than strangling himself with his sheets, was to find Zayn – and quickly. He was his best friend for many reasons and right now nothing sounded better than wise words from a biased ally. And he knew just where to locate him.

Luckily there was an empty passage leading directly outside to the palace stables. 

*

The Queen of Karcadia always showcased an intense passion for landscaping. The palace itself was a sight to behold, but the outside property was always breathtaking.  
The front yard was never too overwhelming; just very green. Imagine entering through the front gate: the bars are tall, black, and swing inward upon arrival. The first thing you’d see would be the stone path that led straight up to the main doors. The path itself is wide enough for a single carriage and four footmen to easily pass, and kept smooth year-round for comfortable transport.

On both sides of the path, which is about one-hundred and eighty yards in length, are the two main lawns. They are kept open with zero to minimal ornaments. These were the event areas. During times of celebration the grounds keepers, with the help of carpenters, gardeners, and stone masons, would transform these boring grassy spots into impressive party grounds. It only takes a few weeks of construction for an erection of tents, stages, sculptures, dances floors, and all sorts of entertainment to be finished.  
This was where the preparation for Louis’s birthday party was well underway.

For the last week or so he had been so tempted to journey out front and take a sneak peak at what was being built. His birthday parties, along with the other royal family members, were never big enough reasons to go through all the trouble of an outside extravaganza, but his twenty-first was a huge occasion for everyone. And unlike other parties which might last a day or two, this was a week-long festival. His inauguration, according to tradition, would take place exactly seven days after turning twenty-one. The events started on his actual birthday, and had something new scheduled every afternoon and evening until the kingdom could at last welcome the official start of a new reign. 

He knew nothing about the surprise festivities being planned except for the rituals he had to train for. The most suspenseful, and highly regarded amongst everyone, were the presentation of the gifts. Each time the clock struck midnight Louis was to be offered a materialistic possession that symbolized a responsibility of the ruler. After vows are spoken, each by the Prince and important figure that held the object, Louis would decide to accept the gift and be officially one step closer to being inaugurated. The King is supposed to be the last person to hand something over. After this acceptance is when the transition would be complete. 

It would be a moment he’d remember for the rest of his life.

Once, years ago, while still under the naïve impression of childhood, Louis had asked his father what he had felt when he saw Granddad appear after the clock struck. The King had become so dreamy eyed for a long moment that Louis was sure he mustn’t have heard him. But the King finally told his son that it was such a feeling that he never experienced before. His heart had managed to stop, yet thump ridiculously out of control, all at once. He forgot how to breathe air, but was instantly rejuvenated by a new breath. His eyes took in nothing, the crowd was just a blur, and somehow he never saw more vividly in his entire life. It was the pivotal event where he physically felt his past ascend from somewhere within, and something more, something that was missing, managed to settle in its place. 

It was all too abstract for the youngster to comprehend, but he never managed to inquire any further. He could only hope that it would make sense in time. 

Now the time was almost upon them – and it all meant nothing. Except now he knew for certain nothing from this point on could ever be enjoyable. This whole situation sucked, and as far as he knew he could do nothing about it. Louis’s mind was a mess and he couldn’t process a single thought correctly. But this was why advisors were instated in the first place, to be educated in official business without personal attachment. And best friends are formed to manage the emotional aspects. His just happened to be a two-in-one deal.  
Zayn was an addition to the Court since birth. His father was senior advisor to the King and his mum was the Lady’s sport instructor. Both of his parents worked full time, and always on call, so Zayn was raised within the castle. Having no brothers of his own, and falling in the same age group, Louis got on well with him from the beginning. The two were inseparable, starting as playmates who eventually became classmates, and, foreseeably, best mates. They shared tutors and troubles, secrets and stories. Together they were the cause of 80% of the mischief that went on in the castle, whether their sitters were aware of it or not. 

Living behind guarded walls was an experience that needed to be confided to another person; someone who could understand. Louis never was presented with a biological brother, but he felt incredibly blessed to have Zayn by his side. And although their responsibilities had to eventually shift, the two only became closer with age.  
It used to be common knowledge that Zayn could be located in the main sitting room on his free hours. He was big time into his education and spent numerous study hours with his head buried in some sort of book. But these days Zayn was harboring a little secret over a huge obsession, and was now often found somewhere in the back fields. Louis knew, of course, why the sudden change in location, but there were plenty of excuses handed out for anyone who got too suspicious. 

You see, unlike his mother, Zayn was not an “outdoorsy” person in the slightest. He took after his father completely when it came to hobbies and interests, preferring the less physically strenuous lifestyle of an intellect. However, that never meant he wasn’t forced into giving it a chance. His mother had him enrolled in practically everything the castle offered while growing up. Tennis was a bust, football didn’t end well, aim is necessary in archery, and swimming just wasn’t happening. After a good amount of years encouraging this type of torture, the missus decided to leave well enough alone, and Zayn was left to his own amusement inside. He spent plenty of nights in Louis’s sitting room joking openly that he was too pretty for dirt anyway and never seemed too bothered by his athletic handicap. 

Why the new found interest? Well it was found purely by chance. The veterinarian employed to look after the animals on the ground, primarily the livestock and the occasional cat, told Zayn’s mother that more hands were needed to properly take care of the horses, which were her absolute favorite. He knew this and, while yes another pair of hands would have been highly beneficial, used it to boost his alternate motive: the hiring of his nephew. His name was Liam, a polite young man whose widowed mother had fallen on hard times and desperately needed extra income brought into their home. He worked hard for his pay, loved the animals, and, as far as Louis could tell, was adored by almost everyone.  
No one, though, as much as another certain young man, who was forced to help carry polo mallets to a match last summer, and had unintentionally fallen hard at the sight of ripped jeans and a red flannel. 

The infatuation grew pretty quickly from there-on-in. After that day, Zayn had volunteered his time for every polo game, and even some practices. Mrs. Malik never quite understood it, but was pleased nonetheless, and didn’t appear to ever catch on. But unfortunately for Zayn, neither did Liam. When September ended so did the game’s season, and the lovesick boy had yet to make a move, only admiring from a distance. He took a lot of long strolls in the autumn, on some days catching a glimpse when the horses needed time outside the stable. Those were good days. But Liam was more of a free spirit who never seemed to divide his work by schedule, and often Zayn would come back inside, after a while, saddened and a little testy. 

Winter in the kingdom seemed to always come quick and unbearably cold, so the walks were also soon put on hiatus. Louis had never witnessed his friend so withdrawn as he had been for those few months. Liam lived in how own home, a bit of a ways off, so even that occasional glimpse was taken away. But being persistent, and incredibly bored, Louis put on an intervention. He motivated his friend to stop being a downer and make a plan of action. Obviously Liam wasn’t going to get the hint on his own, but winter wouldn’t last forever. Spring weather started to appear mid-March, and since then Zayn was hardly to be seen. Louis didn’t take the initiative to ask any questions, if something positive happened he was sure he would be informed, but he made sure to keep tabs on his friend in case of signs of heartbreak. 

All these thoughts swam around Louis’s head as he ran down the corner staircase and then slowed to a jog through the back hall. Past the empty greenhouse, he stepped onto the path that led directly to the stables. Thankfully, he didn’t encounter a single soul. 

As his bedroom window foretold, the morning was calm and beautiful. The world was born again after a winter of nothing but freezing temperatures. Soon the gardeners would be back from their breakfast. They will take advantage of the glorious weather, already warm and bright, to dally for hours on the fresh grass; sipping lemonade in one of the gazebos. The Prince wanted to make his exit quickly, mildly aware of his pending responsibilities. He hoped to gear up and stroll out with little commotion, at least until he was far past the gates with only Zayn by his side.

Down the stones he went, as the path steeped slightly from a small hill. Here stood his destination and, surprisingly, his dressed advisor. Who was holding both of their riding helmets in his gloved hands. 

*

“Something’s wrong.”

“Something is always wrong.”

“No. I mean… well, you know what I mean.”

They departed about as fast as the Prince wanted. The surveyors, a man and a woman, had already been waiting by their horses and carried all of their equipment by their backs. They were pleasant enough, a bit stony-faced, and kept predominately to themselves. These two led the way north-east. Zayn and Louis kept a bit of space behind them, and two guards, with a bit more distance, brought up the rear. 

“It is that obvious?”

“What – that the sun isn’t shining out of your ass? Hardly. But I was approached by Richard while coming out of morning study. I swear that man always did know more than he let on. Said you’d probably be in need to get out early. Told me to tread lightly; you know, be a friend.”

“So you think he knew?”

Louis didn’t realize until just then, but he was subconsciously marking off his potential betrayers. 

“Intelligent, Lou, not psych…”

“I’m engaged.”

This was the first time he himself had spoken this out loud and he had to fight back the urge to gag. 

“To…to a stranger Zayn. A perfectly good stranger.”

They continued their slow trot while Louis recounted everything that had happened that morning, starting from the moment when he woke up. They didn’t make eye contact, instead looking straight while Louis played back the conversation with his father. But he could feel that Zayn was listening hard.  
He chose to look at his friend only when he got to the part about running out. 

“They basically gave me an ultimatum: suck it up, or get a new future. That’s it. No time to adjust; couldn’t break the news slow. He acted as if I should be thrilled.”

“Well, maybe you should be?”

“Um…”

“No, Lou, hold on a second. Okay maybe thrilled isn’t exactly the word, but how about relieved? Think about it. Have you displayed a real interest in anyone - ever?”

Louis thought back to a kitchen girl Ophelia once employed during the holiday season. They were both eight years old then and she had the task of serving eggnog to the guests after the Christmas Eve dinner. Louis had told her he liked her red ribbon, hardly noticing anything else but the creamy beverage in his hands. She was enamored at the compliment and had managed to sneak a chaste kiss with him under the mistletoe before being sent off to bed. It was the closest thing he could remember to have having a crush on anybody, and as much as he could tell, hadn’t even bothered to ask her name. 

“I’ve had my share” he lied. Even though he knew Zayn could see past it. “What’s your point?” 

“You never gave anybody a chance. I don’t think you ever really wanted to. Romanticism just isn’t in your blood pal. And yes that may have been overlooked in the past, your love life not exactly a priority to anyone, and with what you just discovered makes a hell of a lot of sense, but how much longer did you think that was going to last? A single king?  
“So, in a different world, the one you had this time yesterday, you would have been faced with a new problem. Could you imagine the task of you trying to find someone? First you’d need your parents’ approval, next the Court’s, then the overall judgment of the country. Marriage Lou is basically a popularity contest anyway. So your parents chose for you. They cut out the middle man and jumped right to the goal. And from the sound of it did a world of good in the process. 

“What if wanted to…?” 

“What – find love? Monarchs don’t find love Lou. If they’re lucky something similar to happiness develops over time. Even your own father admitted to expecting the worst.

“Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know how I’d feel if this happened to be the other way around, but this really could be exciting. You have at least been presented with the opportunity of happiness. Sometimes that sounds really nice.” Zayn frowned for a moment at his own words. But a new idea seemed to strike him. “And hey, who knows! He could be cute.” 

Louis allowed himself to chuckle and attempted a swat toward his friend. 

“Yeah, or he could be a dog! But I don’t know, maybe you do have a point. And it’s already a done deal by the sounds of it.”

“There, see. And for right now nothing has changed. When does he get here?”

“Oops.”

“Sort of important dude.”

“I was kind of in shock! Didn’t really feel like the time for dishing out the details. Shit, I was planning on avoiding my parents for a bit.”

“You still can. I’ll find out. I have some of my own questions about being left in the dark; Informative training sessions my ass. We’ll just meet back up after dinner. Your room at nine?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s a better idea. Thank you Zayn, really.”

“What’s being a top notch advisor for? I expect all due credit at the wedding toast.”

“Uh!”

But the Prince couldn’t even attempt another swat. Zayn gave one loud laugh before picking up into a steady gallop to catch up with the surveyors. 

*

Zayn had managed to pull through with information. The Duke’s entourage was expected to show up three days later, sometime in the late afternoon. It was only supposed to be a small group arriving, none of the extended family members were to make an appearance until after the birthday. All of the other details were just add-ons of what Louis already deduced. Harry was three years his junior, had one older sibling (a sister he believed), and lived comfortably on an estate about seven hours west of the border.

There was no information available about looks or personality. The two families had kept a distance these past eighteen years, communication solely on business letters and monetary transfers. Louis couldn’t yet stand to be in the same room as his father, but his mother’s charm was too endearing to hold a grudge against. His curiosity got the better of him and on the second day he met her in the drawing room to inquire about his fiancé. 

“Harry wasn’t born yet when we last spoke in person. Oh, but Anne was very far along, in her third trimester, and positively glowing. She’s a very beautiful woman as I remember. Youthful and so gentle. The oldest daughter was still maturing back then, but it was evident she’d mirror her mother in adulthood. I don’t want to paint too vivid of a picture, but if I were to guess, the son will have turned out the same.”

Still unsure about how to approach the matter, Louis’s could only respond with “I see.”

“Do you? Doll you haven’t opened up about this.”

“Eh, runs in the family.”

“Sarcasm won’t run a country Louis. Sarcasm is the juvenile response to pressing manners when leadership is called for. And leadership is not an independent study. You must ask questions, investigate, Hell get mad. But do it in the name of progression.”

“I’ve spoken to Zayn.”

“Zayn… is he still running circles around Trisha’s stable boy?”

“You’re not supposed to know about that.”

“Mother’s intuition love.”

“Not to his mother.”

“Yes, well Trisha, bless her heart, I noticed hasn’t been prioritizing correctly. I intend to have a thorough conversation with her soon.”

Louis’s heart skipped a beat at the realization of his subconscious betrayal. “You can’t mention…”

“No specifics darling, I promise. It isn’t my place.” And before he could interject about her loose mouthed habits, “We must cross paths anyway to get on the same page about outdoor entertainment for the Duke. First impressions really are all they’re cracked up to be. And if those gardeners even think about going through with those atrocious dyes in my marble fountains, they’ve got another thing coming.”

Louis knew she was now lost on her new train of thought. 

“Outdoor entertainment?” 

“Yes, of course. We can’t expect our guests to stay cooped up in their chambers until the festivities can we? No sir, not with this weather on our side. And yes, you will participate in at least the majority of them. I understand that you have your own tasks to complete, so we won’t overload you, but you must make an impression as well. Which will be good one." 

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

“We will see. We’ll all see the lovely, polite young man I know I raised my eldest to be. And if you want your adviser by your side for the group affairs I suggest negotiating with him now. I believe there is at least a football game in the works. 

“Liam will be there setting up if you can use that to your advantage. He’s being quite the help for the next few days while the usual game keepers are busy with the front grounds.”  
Louis tried his best not to look too disappointed. The queen was smooth with these announcements, purposefully dropping in that football game, but he still picked up on her underlying message. The group affairs, as she called it, weren’t the only plans in the works. 

“Will it be hot that day?”

“I would assume so.”

“Okay. Zayn’s on my team then.”

*

The Duke of the west fields of Arbury was quite the catch. 

Everywhere he went people would blatantly stare. They were just too overwhelmed with his natural good looks. His eighteen year old body was long and toned, always well dressed, and confident in movement. He had thick, brown hair, soft green eyes, and a wide, happy smile that could be directed towards anyone. Many were too nervous to actually say anything to him, but those who built up the courage were always taken off guard by his attentive ears and charming personality. 

The Duke was a social butterfly as well as a heartthrob. 

He had his first experience with romance at an early age. Even as a young teen he won the love of plenty. But nothing serious ever developed from these early flings, and after a while, no approval was granted to callers. He was engaged, something he took very seriously. 

He understood that he really wasn’t supposed to have been told so soon, but he had a very open and honest relationship with his parents, and they felt it was better that he be kept on the same page. Especially because he ran a high risk of becoming too involved with one of his suitors. So they let him in on everything they knew, including the past as well as the present. All of that was enough for him. Harry held no grudges, didn’t even throw an initial tantrum. He understood the importance of such a deal and wanted nothing more than to do his part in supporting his loved ones; which he automatically assumed to mean his future husband and in-laws. 

Though he hardly knew anything about them personally, he felt within him a strong connection to his extended family. And even with potential relationships pouring in, he remained faithful to his engagement. His fiancé was out there waiting for him and he didn’t want to present him with a shameful reputation. 

He daydreamed of the day when they would be united. Yes the idea of living in a castle sounded lovely, but his home was lovely too. He wasn’t interested in the social climbing opportunity. He assumed there’d be a lot of servants and nice clothes in Karcadia. Maybe he’d even be given his own horse or assistant. But he already had nice things. All of which can be exchanged or altered, heck, even returned. It would be the same there too. Harry was only concerned with the abundance of nice people. In Arbury he was surrounded by decent people. They laughed and joked, at no one’s expense, and sung and smiled whenever they got the chance. And they listened and cared if something wasn’t right. He loved them all very much. These were the people that raised him and helped him to grow. The closer the day came where he would have to leave them permanently, the more he wondered if anyone could take their place. He needed friends. 

Was it too much to hope that he’d make enough in time for the wedding? He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to invite anyone from home, there might not be enough lodgings, but he wanted to belong in a group for his special day. He had no say in anything else. His daydreams were filled with flower arrangements, color coordination, music scores, and food assortments. Was it to be inside or outside? Would it be morning ceremony or take place sometime during the night? How many guests were actually invited? His parents tried to tell him not to fret over such details, but he couldn’t help it. In just a few short weeks he was expected to stand beside his Prince, hoping beyond hope he would be accepted into this new world, and he was going in virtually blind. 

He took comfort in believing that Louis would help him. 

He firmly believed that in a land not too far away, his fiancé was eagerly waiting for him to arrive. He’ll introduce him too all of his friends and show him the tricks of getting around. He didn’t doubt for a second that the Prince was happy to learn of the arrangement. He would be instrumental in helping his family too. Together they could do so much good and he’ll be his rock. His training for royalty would begin once he got settled into the castle, but his mother, someone he considered to be one of his best friends, had taken to giving him advice on the side. He was learning how to be a good husband, and he couldn’t be more excited. 

*

Three days had passed since the Prince had been informed about his future. He got through it in a dream-like haze. After a restless sleep on that Monday night he decided to distract himself with enough work throughout the day to be thoroughly exhausted by dark. In that amount of time he did allow himself to be in the presence of his father. On Wednesday he even managed to have a short conversation with him. He faced the King long enough to be told the carriage escorting the Duke would be setting off first thing the next morning. As it was a seven hour journey, given good weather conditions and no foreseeable delays, they were expected to arrive in time for dinner. Because of which the kitchen staff were preparing a wonderful meal, one he should dress to impress for. The entire court wasn’t invited to attend, as it might be too overwhelming, but those expected were to be present in the front hall at five-o’clock sharp. 

Well weather did not permit. 

Thursday morning rolled in with light gray skies and rushing winds. Louis awoke to a wooden bird house in the courtyard falling to, what must have been, its demise. There was no sign of precipitation on the windows yet, but the clouds did not lie. It was a perfect day to not leave his bed. All meals could be brought up to his chambers and Richard could turn away any guests. 

Guests. 

And as the word reverberated in Louis’s drowsy head he heard a loud female groan outside his hallway. Maybe if he crawled under the wood frame his mother wouldn’t find him and disrupt his rest. 

But no such luck. Four loud pummels on the door was all the sound he could handle before he let out a groan himself and belted “Come in!” And the Queen did not hesitate before practically barging into the bedroom. 

“Sweet heart, awful news, the plans have been delayed. Can you believe the un-luck? How was your sleep?”

“Dandy – mum!” She didn’t think twice before sauntering over to the main window and pushing back the curtains. A brilliant white light filled the room and stung at the Prince’s unprepared eyes. 

“Rain headed this way. Already hit the coast, coming directly from the east. It’s going to pour and batter up my fields. Trisha is out right this moment getting the set up equipment out of harm’s way. And after such a sunny streak we’ve been having! I guess Murphy’s Law.”

“I guess karma’s a bitch.”

“What?”

“What? Nothing. What does this mean for me exactly?”

The queen eyed her son suspiciously in the midst of refolding one of his sofa throws. “It means as of right now dinner with the family is postponed. The rain hit Arbury late last night. It flooded the main roads. Your father received a post sent just in the nick of time. The carriage, put that smirk away, has resorted to back roads. Ones the river has not been able to touch. It’s still a bit risky. I do wish they would have given it a bit more time, but they have left on schedule. The back roads will take longer, at least twelve hours in total, and that’s not including the obstacles they may face along the way. I know we have a clock working against us, but – oh, stupid rain!” She pointedly glared at Old Oak as if he was the cause of all of her problems. 

“Well, anyway, you can eat whenever, but I still want you dressed properly. This is not a free day to run around half un-decent. You’re on call in case any messages get through. And the match will have to be moved back. We do not need half the court with broken limbs because of unintentional mud sliding.”

“Why not? It’d be just like old times. We could make it a competition.”

“My Persian tapestry didn’t survive your last competition.”

“Zayn said he was sorry.”

“I swear if either one of you try anything that’ll embarrass me you’ll be confined to kitchen duty until your wedding night. Zayn’s wedding night. 

“Now start to make yourself dashing and try to get something productive done out of this wing. Unless you want to help Ophelia in the kitchen? I know of bread crumbs needed for apple stuffing.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Mhm. I had your new jackets pinned. They were brought up yesterday, probably hanging in the wardrobe. The olive, I think” she noted getting up off the sofa to pat his head “would be lovely. Compliment your eyes.” Then she strolled out of the room with purpose, as if his stop was just a minor detour in her mission. 

The Prince watched her leave, narrowing his eyes until he heard the heavy clunk of the door. He turned his attention to the branches scraping his window glass. If the sun was shining instead he’d already be downstairs. Possibly in the lounge cramming last minute notes on the history of the east, the war, or knitting patters, something to speak about in front of the company. He spent a good portion of yesterday practicing conversation starters on unsuspecting employees. Louis hadn’t told anyone, choosing to remain supposedly scandalized by the injustice of it all, but he dreamt about his fiancé the other night. It was a series and they all took place in the castle, already having been introduced and left alone to bond. 

The Duke, nothing but a darkened shadow in his mind, couldn’t stand him. It’s not that he specifically hated the area or his new living conditions, but they just could not get along. In one scenario the Duke outright told Louis he was uninteresting, unintelligent, unattractive, and basically unfit to run even a bake shop (wherever that insult came from). Then in another they were seated at the dining hall, presumably at his mother’s feast, and he didn’t say a word. The Duke looked bored and very, very sad. Louis wasn’t sure which was worse, and he couldn’t get his mind to focus long enough on anything else. 

Today was supposed to be the ripping of the bandage, the hour of the exam, the first dive into a freezing pool. His anxiety was off the chart. Getting the introduction over with was supposed to resolve that. Now he had all of this newfound time to just worry. 

Louis rolled off his bed until both of his bare feet found the floor. His jackets were right where his mother said they’d be. Instinctively, he pulled the brown one off of the rack, hesitated, and held each one up to the full length mirror in turn. The olive was the last one of the pile.

“Dammit. She’s right.”

*

As appealing as lazing about on his bed all morning sounded, Louis didn’t trust his thoughts if he were to be left alone. After dressing to what he hoped met his parents’ standards, he motivated himself to the ground floor in hopes of finding breakfast. He was only a little bit surprised to find the dining hall just about empty. Other than a few ladies nibbling on grapefruit, the fully dressed tables were unoccupied. The servers greeted him respectively, bidding him a good morning with curious glances over their shoulder. 

Castle gossip was abundant on average days, but Louis recognized the unfortunate lime light. 

News spread like wildfire about the kingdom’s fate. He heard snippets of talk questioning feverishly about the abilities of the new monarch. At first Louis was a bit ill at ease because he took the discussions to be about him. After all, the people in the castle should know better than anyone else what type of person he was. But it wasn’t until he overheard some tailor complaining about unknown measurements that it dawned on him that the person they were all discussing was actually Harry. And once he caught on he realized the country had a new celebrity. 

The less important people didn’t really know all of the details, but the employees were the eyes and the ears of the castle. They managed to form a decent picture eavesdropping and speculating for themselves. A good bit was still rumors, and without Harry actually present to fuel them, Louis was the hot topic. No one knew exactly how to approach him, and with the odd way he’s been acting these past few days, especially after the shouting match being overheard in the king’s office, he didn’t exactly blame them. 

But he couldn’t allow himself to be seen unnerved in public. Not with the inauguration so close at hand. His father’s words rung in his ears “we are their rock”. As far as anyone was concerned he needed to be fine. And fine included enjoying a hearty breakfast the day of his fiancés arrival. 

So he sat at his normal chair at the risen table and chatted with the workers. The ladies got a polite bow and the beverage fillers all received a smile. He filled his plate with eggs and bacon, asking for seconds, and requested extra toast. He was pleasant right down to his final “thank you”, then retreated confidently back out to the front. He was proud of himself. Proud enough, he decided, to be rewarded with down time with Zayn. 

The rain still had not landed by the time he got out back, but it was obviously very near. The wind tugged at Louis’s hair and crawled inside his unbuttoned suit jacket. It felt wonderful. The storm was cooling down the air as it broke through the late spring heat. He wanted to run with the wind, sprint between the rain drops, and kick fallen debris like he used to when he was a kid. 

But he didn’t. 

Louis kept his composure all down the path; the one he knew only too well. He took notice to how quickly the gardeners managed to shut the yard down. The fountains, still clear, were turned off and the machinery was stored back in the sheds. He wondered briefly how the front grounds were holding up. How many creations had to be sheltered for the time being? His mother and main party planners must be having a fit and he noted to stay clear of the front entrance. 

The big fountain at the cross paths had gone through an impressive transformation. It was a nice presentation of sapphire gems and roses spray painted silver: both of the country’s colors. It’d be quite pleasurable once night fell. Newly installed lanterns will illuminate the circumference from under the stone benches.

Out of the circle Louis continued north, turning left at the fork that divided the stables’ path from the winding gardens. This ground was a bit more uneven, as this was where the land was about to descend, so Louis had to watch his footing as he stumbled to the front of the stone structure. The area was pretty quiet, not so much as even a horse pawing could be heard. He began to think whether he’d been silly to bother coming all the way down here. Zayn was crazy in love, but he wouldn’t risk getting caught in the rain. Which everyone else apparently had concluded as well.

He didn’t want to upset the horses by barging through the door, so the Prince began to head back the way he had come from. 

“Braving the elements. Is this a part of the grand initiation?”

The voice had startled Louis, as his back had already been turned from the door, but he collected himself in time to be met with a pair of gentle brown eyes. 

“Your Highness.” Liam bowed to the Prince with his left arm held respectively behind his back.

“Uh, no, not exactly. There is enough of that already going around. I’m just out for my own enjoyment. I need a gallon of river water to complete my rain dance.”

“Ah. So you’re the one I need to vent to then. The horses are scared to death.”

“The horses? Really?”

“It’s why I’m still down here. Animals have such a connection to the natural world. They started to sense the storm last night. It’s really going to be a doozy. 

“Effective dance.”

“Go big or go home, you know. They’ll be okay won’t they? The horses I mean.”

“For the most part.” Liam bent down to lift some feed bags off the ground. “They’re just spooked. Better left behind closed doors today, I’m tending to them indoors. Believe it or not they are social creatures. The company is calming I think.”

“I see. But you’re not staying are you? It’s going to hit soon. You’ll be stuck here until it passes.”

“Well thank you for the concern Your Highness, but really I’ll be fine. I brought enough dry meal and drink to last.”

“And company? Human company?”

Liam just smiled at all the unnecessary questioning. “Books, Prince. I have brought my studies to work on.”

“And you carried all this up from the village?”

“Didn’t have to, they never leave. I read on my down time. I’m studying, you know, to be a vet.”

“Like your uncle?”

“Exactly.

“Ever since I was old enough to walk our family dog all I ever wanted to do was work with animals. Tending is fine, and the pay is well worth it, but for me it’s all about treatment. Really be of help.

“School though, even a tutor is so expensive. Not to mention all of the hours. My uncle had lent me the readings from his own collection. He’s even been giving me private lessons on the side. I can get my license through the board when exams are scheduled.”

“That’s really soon. The semester is just about finished its sessions.” 

“Incredible isn’t it? Time is just flying by.”

“Yeah, incredible.”

“Just think, in a few short weeks, Heaven willing, you and I will be on brand new journeys. It’s so exciting.” And Liam beamed at him. He was genuinely happy for the both of them. Probably assuming all of their future endeavors are accomplished dreams. 

“That’s one word for it. It was nice to see you Liam.”

“Pleasure was mine Your Highness. Best to be getting on before your spell finally hits.”

“Just dance I can assure you. No spell work done here.” He offered him a joking smile. “I will take my leave though and go find Zayn.” Looking over his shoulder he muttered “I hope he’s not still out here.” He turned backed to Liam, who gave him a curious expression in turn. “But, uh, good luck Liam; with everything.  
“  
Thank you Prince, and same to you. I look forward to seeing you at the game.” 

“Yeah? Play with us then. It’d be nice to have an actual athlete on the field. Or someone who exercises at least. See you there.” 

The stable boy waved good-bye to the retreating monarch. He was a little shocked by the casual encounter and invitation. He was, after all, supposed to be just working the game.  
Louis, on the other hand, was already concerned with the next order of business. Liam’s reality check on the approaching time had struck a nerve. He needed to escape his head and locate his best friend. Surprisingly, he didn’t have to search far. At the top of the hill he chose the shortcut back to the castle through the gaming path. It was here that he saw the familiar head of black hair; by himself, and running drills with a football. 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Zayn Malik is willingly being physical.”

Zayn stumbled over his running feet, almost tripping himself with the ball. “You scared me you jerk!” Louis walked up the field to meet him. “I expected everyone to be indoor taking cover by now.”

“They are. So why aren’t you?”

“Oh.” He kicked to ball to Louis looking a bit embarrassed. “Well, mum enlisted me as her personal servant again to pack away while she checked on the archery shed. She’s a little peeved at your sisters by the way. There have been a lot of uncollected bows by the river bed.”

“Uh huh.” He kicked the ball back. “Why the death wish though? We’re about to be flooded if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Just… getting in some practice. The game has been postponed.”

“Yeah, mum told me. Came into my room this morning like a hurricane. She’s being a bit dramatic.”

“Hm. I guess this really is going to rain on her parade.”

“Ugh, don’t even.”

“Ha. Well I figured this was the only time to get the practice in. The fields will be a swamp after tonight. And no one is around to – well judge.”

“Aw come on now, it won’t be so bad. This is just for fun, remember?” Louis momentarily pushed his problems aside. He was, after all, the one who volunteered Zayn up for this  
event.

“I suck Lou you can’t lie to me. This is the type of embarrassment I fight to avoid. And I can’t afford to screw anything up. Liam might be there.”

“Oh, actually yeah, he will definitely be there.”

“He will?”

“Yup, I just invited him. He’s going to play with us.”

“Louis!” Zayn stared open mouthed at his best friend and aimed his next kick high. The ball, of course, missed the Prince’s head, but he still took a laughing backwards run. “Tell me everything.”

So the two boys hurriedly made their way back to the green house entrance. Zayn dug for details throughout Louis’s tale of his recent encounter. Zayn was just as taken aback by Liam’s open ambitions, but both decided it wasn’t really all that surprising. He was fantastic with all of the animals and seemed to have a huge heart. He chose the perfect profession to get into. 

“But Louis,” Zayn said worriedly after stepping through the back hall “what if this means his time at the castle is almost finished. The grounds need a stable hand, not another vet. We can’t just fire his uncle. I’m pretty sure he won’t take kindly to that.”

“I guess that means you have to get your love sick butt in gear then. And I think,” he paused for a moment to collect two warms coffees off the passing servant’s tray “that this game couldn’t have happened at a more opportune time. I’ll help you. We’ll have some furniture moved around in one of the smoking rooms. Less possible damaged goods. You’ll have so much skill on that pitch Liam will have no choice but to watch you.

“I’ll even tune my own ability down for ya.”

“Okay. And how is that going to fit into your schedule again? You’re about completely booked until the end of this month.”

“Whatever, we’ll go at midnight if we have to. They can’t hold me by the ear twenty-four/seven.”

“Not so sure about that. You haven’t heard the suggestions thrown around at the adviser meetings lately.”

“A lot on me?”

“Not exactly. Which means…”

“Shit. My parents.”

“Bingo. Your mother overrode them all and took your schedule into her own hands. Everything through your actual birthday, sans tradition, is turning into an elaborate extravaganza. Especially after the Duke arrives. Your mum, dude, is in love with the idea of love.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Aw now Lou, she only wants this to work out.”

“Oh I bet she does. Or else her ingenious plan, eighteen years in the making, goes belly up.”

“That part is going to happen no matter what. She technically doesn’t have to be trying this hard.”

“You think its guilt?”

“Maybe. Or maybe she just really loves you.”

They had finally made it to an unoccupied smoking room. The room itself was on the smaller side, but was filled with comfortable leather chairs and coffee tables. They asked a passing maid to go off and round up some stronger workers to help lift, and took a seat opposite to each other while they waited. 

“Love. Why is everyone so caught up on the notion of love? This, all of this, isn’t about emotion, it’s about power. If we wanted to be lovers we might as well all resign and go shack up at a gentlemen’s house.”

“Nice. Real nice. Actually, why not? You may be able to go learn a trick or two.”

“Hey, looks whose talking. I’ve just witnessed you try to handle one ball, God only knows what type of disaster it’d be with tw – OW. Zayn!”

“When are you going to realize” he asked whilst recollecting his seat’s pillow “that it’s the power of love that makes a difference? Hopefully, Your Royal Stubbornness, it’s before it’s too late.”

*

The two friends managed to hide away in that smoking room for the majority of the day. Workers came in to either push back or transport the furniture into another room. Luckily neither of the adults in charge happened to pass by. The castle had been so thoroughly cleaned that they’d be sure to get an earful if someone knew an entire area was rearranged. But instead they were able to let everything go for the time being and just have fun. For those few hours it was just the partners in crime up to no good again. Nobody else existed, and nothing else mattered. Louis, as much as he enjoyed watching Zayn look like a goober, enjoyed being able to coach more. It was a slow process, with plenty of joking around to lighten the mood, but Zayn started to catch on to the tips being offered and started to find a rhythm with his feet. They ended up missing lunch, but were not bothered enough to stop. For all the boys knew they could have spent a lifetime kicking around the ball, and could have died happy knowing it was a good life. 

It wasn’t until Zayn’s toe accidently caught the underside of the carpet, tripping him, and consequently knocking Louis to the ground as well, did a passerby open the door to investigate the wall shaking THUMP. 

The said butler looked shocked to find the two high status young men lying half tangled on the floor, laughing so hard they had started to cry. The butler was unsure of what to say, not sure exactly what he just stumbled in on, but luckily for him it was Richard who decided to then appear over his shoulder. 

“What exactly is the meaning of this?” Louis and Zayn immediately stopped laughing at the look on Richard’s face, but remained on the floor where they were caught. Richard turned to the embarrassed young butler with more than a hint of exasperation. “If you’ll please inform Their Highnesses the juveniles have been located.” The worker didn’t hesitate to rush off. 

“Hey Richie.”

“Really boys?” 

“Oh, we were just having a bit of a laugh. We couldn’t practice outside.”

“Yes a ‘bit of a laugh’ while the entire palace has been on patrol for your whereabouts.”

“My mother said I had the day.”

“Your mother said you were on call. And last time I checked, it is no longer ‘the day’.”

“What? What time is it exactly?”

“A quarter past nine.”

“What?!” Both boys glanced towards each other in shock.

“Zayn, why didn’t you mention?”

“I put my watch away before I went outside this morning. I didn’t want it to get smashed or rained on. I didn’t even realize.”

“Me neither. How much trouble am I in?”

“A decent amount I presume. Seeing as how the Arbury carriage just pulled up to the front gate.” 

“Oh no. Shit no. Zayn...”

“You look like hell mate.” And it was true. They both did. Their hair stuck to their forehead from the amount of sweat they accumulated running around. Their faces were beat red and their garments were wrinkled and covered with carpet lint.

“They’re going to murder me.”

Richard dug through his jacket pocket until he pulled out a silver pocket watch by its chain. “The carriage is taking it slow. I believe one of the horses injured its leg on the journey and it’s pouring out there. One of the guards is instructing the driver how to pull in around the back so the guests can get in out of the rain and more men can help transport the animals to the stable. 

I advise you get yourself as cleaned up as possible and meet the party in the back hall within the next ten minutes.” The man then turned on his heel in the direction in which he had come, giving his head a shake. 

“Thanks Richard!” Louis yelled dusting off his pants. “I owe you one. Zayn we need to get to…” But the advisor was already standing and producing a comb from his inside pocket. “I never appreciated your vanity more my friend.”

*

Fourteen hours later and the entourage had finally made their way to the Karcadian palace gate. The single carriage was transporting the Duke, his personal guard (who was really more of an old family friend), an assistant, who became a blessed guide during the trip, the Duke’s tutor, and most importantly, the Duke’s very best friend. 

It took a bit of persuasion on Harry’s part, but there was no denying his soft plea to bring a buddy along. His parents caved easily, even though they warned against clinging to his past lifestyle. They couldn’t afford their promisingly social son to transform into a hermit. 

The group was silent. Niall, said friend, and respectively titled Lord, was now fast asleep. Everyone had simultaneously thanked God when he began to drift off. He was a good soul, but excited and chatty. After a few hours both the tutor and body guard were threatening to kick him up front with the driver.

Harry, on the other hand, had managed to stay relatively quiet all day. It hurt him more than he thought it would to have to say goodbye to his parents; even though he knew he would be seeing them for the ceremony in a few weeks. His mother cried, but both of them were so proud. He couldn’t bring himself to tell them that his nerves were uncontrollable. So after all of his personal possessions were stored he decided to put on a brave face. Sticking his head out of the carriage door, his last farewell included a promise to write.

Now here he was, still nervous, and staring uncertainly at the looming figure before him. From outside the window he heard a new voice, barely loud enough over the strength of the wind and rain. They were told to proceed with caution then directed to an entrance where they could be dropped off.

A noticeable shiver ran down Harry’s spine when the gate swung open. 

*

The queen was absolutely beside herself. 

Here they were, herself, her husband, and all of the authoritative heads, gathered in their finest to welcome the guest of honor, and somebody was missing. She vowed to wake her son up every day at dawn until her death for not listening to her only request. To her slight relief Richard appeared around the corner with a reassuring smile just in time for the great doors to be pulled back by two watchmen. 

A messenger with an impressively booming voice called to the party “I am pleased to announce the arrival of our long awaited visitors. Your Highnesses, I present to you, from the West Fields of Arbury, Professor John Catty, Damien Greenwood, Sir Michael Donohue, Lord Niall James, and, finally, Duke Harry Edward.”

The Karcadians held their breath as one-by-one the men filed into the back hall at the call of their names. Their personalities were evident in their strides: tired from the trip, happy to have made it, thrilled to be in present company, and a bit soaked from the rain. The guard, tutor, and assistant, beamed at their hosts. Niall, now fully awake, looked around at his surroundings excitedly, and Harry, hands held together nervously, shyly made his way forward to the King and Queen. He gave a respectful bow and looked up through his eyelashes “It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Your Majesties.” The Queen fell in love in an instant. 

“Johanna, honey, please call me Johanna! And, no, it’s an honor to make yours. For all of yours! An absolute honor.” She took his hands and faced him towards the other strangers staring at him. “This is my husband, Daniel, to his right, our head butler, Richard, the senior members of the board, all of whom you will be introduced to and briefed with individually in time, dear don’t you worry, and of course, as I’m sure you’re wondering, my eldest child, my son, unfortunately is…” Loud footsteps from around the corner interrupted the Queen’s introductions, and all eyes turned to stare at the entrance of the two late, out of breath, young men. The Queen’s grip on the Duke’s wrist got a little tighter as he heard her hiss “Louis”. 

The Prince could only gulp and embarrassingly half-smile. He turned to Zayn in hopes that he had an excuse ready, but the adviser was shrinking back fearfully at the glare being given to him from his own mother. 

“Hello everyone. I see the, uh, rain hasn’t yet let up. What did we miss?”

*

The Prince tried his best to even out his breathing while scanning the hall. There was a decent size group of people staring back at him, most of whom looked shocked, and only about half he recognized. He did his best that he could to freshen up under the circumstances, but knew he was coming across as a madman. 

A loud giggle broke through the awkward silence. For the first time Louis took notice to a young man, around his own age, standing by the door with the other men he didn’t know. The boy was blonde, appeared to be good-humored, and Louis briefly wondered if this was his fiancé. (Not exactly what he had expected.) 

His question was answered for him when one of the men, the obviously larger of the group, stepped back and snapped “Niall!” when the boy couldn’t gain control of his laughter.  
Confused, the Prince took a glance at Zayn before turning ‘round to his parents. It was then that he caught sight of another stranger, one who made his breath hitch. His frame had been previously obscured by the King, but now he had taken a small step into Louis’s line of vision. 

Eighteen they had told him. He was supposed to be meeting someone of only the age of eighteen. Why then was he looking directly at a fully grown man? This was a man. This guy’s height was decent, certainly taller than Louis, broader in fill, and blessed with striking features. Everything from his thick head of hair to his turned in feet was distinctive and groomed well. In fact, his face may have been the only indicator of his true age. His expression was one of innocence and both of his eyes were alive with curiosity. He probably could get away with murder. 

And Louis hated him. 

He couldn’t explain it yet, but this guy made his stomach catch fire. He wasn’t sure what he expected after racing down here, but this sense of anguish was not foreseeable.  
“Doll, Louis, please come here. We have to do introductions.” His mother beckoned him forward with an outstretched arm. He reluctantly moved. “Duke, this is my eldest, and of course the one-and-only, Louis. I’m sure he extends his apologies for the tardiness. 

“My love this is Harry. Can you believe it? He’s perfect.”

A loud snort followed the Queen’s joyous proclamation. The large man once again snapped back to the blonde, who was now leaning against the door. 

“You’ll have to excuse him” a sophisticated man on the other side chimed in. “Niall here is still a child upstairs.” He pointed loosely to his temple “and invited by personal request.” All of the arrivals looked tiredly towards Harry. The ladder didn’t bother to look up. He found an interest in his humongous hands. 

“Of course!” The Queen didn’t appear bothered at all. “The more the merrier. Welcome Niall. And you fine gentleman are…?” 

“John Catty, ma’am. And to my right are Greenwood, Donohue, and obviously young Niall here.” Each man bowed their head in turn. “Your home is exquisite. We are honored to be invited.”

“The honor is ours” the King assured. “Believe me. Please send our personal gratitude to your families. 

“All of your lodgings have been furnished, we hope to your approval, and your bags have already been delivered. They are ready whenever you choose to settle. 

“That goes double for you Harry. You look exhausted, and rightfully so. Unlike your friend I take it!” 

The entourage had simultaneously turned to see that Niall had taken off at the sight of some roast turkey a servant was bringing in from the grounds. The passing cart was loaded with nearly finished rolls, steamed vegetables, side containers, gravy bowls, and one impressive bottle of, obviously stored, chardonnay. The rest of the group had easily presumed the small feast was just leftovers being brought back to the kitchen from the busy game-keepers who were working overtime for the festivities, but Louis had to chuckle and slowly shake his head. The excitement of the situation at hand had the royals overlook their surroundings. His celebration will take place at the front entrance, a complete 180 from the drop-off area at the back gardens where they now stood - conveniently in the path of the palace stables.

His advisor suddenly became fascinated by a tasseled bouquet of samplings from the garden and Louis couldn’t help gave him the knowing sideways glance. Even under the present circumstances the Prince couldn’t hide a small smile; a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the shy Duke standing awkwardly by the King’s side. 

“Not to worry, not to worry”, the King was carrying on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, “we have a quick bite to eat already prepared in the dining hall and nothing more of your service is required for tonight. We want you and your company to be well rested, you’ve had quite the trip so far and there is still so much do! But like I mentioned, all will be attended to in the daylight.” He looked with anticipation between the two boys who were now forced to acknowledge each other. “And then I’m sure the Prince will be pleased to direct you to your lodgings for the evening and help you get settled in. Perhaps give you the grand tour.”

The smile vanished. 

“Yes, well, the guest quarters are located in the west wing. If you’ll just follow Richard through the hall there and turn….” 

“Louis is just kidding of course!” Johanna had interrupted in shock. “You’ll find he has a great sense of humor Duke, keep you entertained for hours. He’ll be more than happy to escort you properly throughout the entire palace. It is your home now as well after all.”

Her pointed glare did not go amiss from her huffy son. 

“Well, if it’s all the same your Highness I’d actually like to turn in. The trip really did wear me down and a bed itself sounds wonderful. That is, of course, if you don’t mind.”  
These were the first fully formed sentences the guy had muttered coherently since his arrival and Louis thought it may have been less of a hassle if he just remained mute. His voice was unusually deep for someone so young and impossible slow. Surely he’d have to consciously make that decision? Everyone in his country likes to have their say and isn’t hesitant to just let it be heard. His sisters were a prime example of this downfall of evolution. Constantly hammering off about whatever comes to mind, whether it is school work or court gossip. He found himself once again appreciating the bedtime enforcement the nannies had set in place. They will surely be having a field day with this one and the last thing he could foreseeably tolerate tonight would be the chorus of high pitched squeals and maniacal giggles. 

“Oh, of course love! Whatever it is you need. But to go to bed hungry? I simply couldn’t sleep at the thought. No one in this home goes without a meal. Not on my watch. And you’ll find Head Chef keeps to my command with flying colors at all hours of the day.”

The queen looked positively in heaven as Louis was sure she was reminiscing about the strawberry shortcake the kitchen has laid out this evening for dessert. It sounded delicious and he suddenly remembered that he had missed dinner as well. Breakfast was hours ago and his stomach was now fully aware. Maybe he could sneak off later for a bite if Ophelia was on the late shift…

“How about having something brought upstairs, yeah? We’ll send someone up after you and they’ll have it taken care of.” 

The Duke looked relieved at the suggestion. Though with proper inspection Louis could tell he was feigning his own hunger. A nod of the head appeased the Queen, but his timid stance spoke loads. 

“Right, well that’s settled. Louis will show you to your temporary lodgings, point out the necessities, and someone will be up shortly with a bit of everything. I must warn you, you’ll soon find Cook interrogating you on your meal preferences. It can be a bit tiring, but completely worth it once you try a perfectly seasoned steak. He’ll send up a small feast for now I can practically guarantee it. Do not feel obliged to binge. 

“If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask anyone you see, especially” her gaze had found her son staring intently at the ceiling “Louis. Who won’t be that far.” Louis had met her stare. “He’ll give you the proper tour in the morning. The first bonding experience, it’ll be lovely. Isn’t that right?”

“Hm. Fascinating.”

“Yes! It does.” The young adviser stepped in to brake the uncomfortable tension they were all forced to endure while witnessing this confrontation. “I’ll arrange it. Tentative scheduling, lunch, privacy, you know. Give everyone a bit of a rest.”

“You’re an angel Zayn. Duke this is Zayn, Louis’s own adviser and junior member of the board. You’ll get to know each other extremely well. These two have practically been raised attached to the hip.” Harry’s eyes flicked between the two guys who were now making a face at each other.

“Not much changed there really,” chimed in the King.

“Hm.”

“Never will your Highness. We’ll, uh, start heading up then. Gentlemen, it was a pleasure. I hope to catch up at breakfast tomorrow?” Donohue, the assistant, already had a pad of paper out readily marking it in. “Um, Niall is it? Would you care to join us?”

The blonde found his way back to the group with a stack of dinner rolls in hand. “No, thanks. Suddenly I’m feeling wide awake.” Greenwood groaned. “I believe I heard mention of a seasoned steak?”

The Queen laughed in delight. “Smoked in a wood oven. I can tell that Cook is going to adore you. Come everyone, for those who aren’t turning in, let’s get situated in the dining hall. Hot coffee is ready to be served.”

All but the three boys turned to the right and walked around the corner, happily chatting to one another. Harry, Louis, and Zayn were left staring blankly in a triangle they managed to form. More intuitive then the Prince, Zayn immediately sensed the Duke’s discomfort and offered his hand with a smile. “It really is nice to meet you. We’ve all been so curious. I think you’ll really like it here.”

Harry shook his hand gently and replied with a sincere “thank you”. 

“It must be difficult to have to leave home. Especially on such short notice.”

“Oh, no. I mean yes, saying goodbye to my family was hard, but I’ve known about –all of this- for some time.”

This caught Louis’s interest. “Really?”

“Yes… for a while actually. I – I know it wasn’t supposed to be discussed, but my parents and I have always been close. I think they thought it was necessary.”

“Huh.”

“Well, whatever. It’s all worked out. It’s nice that you have that type of relationship with your parents.” Harry looked appreciatively at Zayn. He was happy to be talked to easily and relieved to have met someone he could hopefully count as a friend. Louis, on the other hand, acted annoyed at this information. Zayn kept looking at him expectantly, urging with his eyes for him to say something. When another awkward minute had passed, the advisor huffed at his best friend and, as cheerily as he could, switched his full attention to their guest. “Right. So how about bed then?” 

Louis led the way to where he assumed they were heading: toward the guest rooms on the second floor of the west wing. Zayn kept the conversation going, briefly mentioning rooms they passed and pointing out people they encountered on the way. They made it to one door in particular where a butler was stationed carrying a mug on a tray. He bowed to the Prince, who smiled with recognition and responded with “Hey Claude”. 

“Master Zayn.” 

“Hello Claude. You’re working late.” 

“I’m just pulling some extra hours. As many hands as possible have been requested.” He beamed at the presence of Harry. “And this must be our very own Duke. I’m honored Sir. All of your belongings have already been brought in and your dinner is on its way.” Claude offered the mug, which Harry carefully took, and then opened the doors behind him. Inside revealed a freshly tended to chamber, dressed in emerald, and displaying a tiny fireplace and sitting area. 

Harry peered in with wide eyes. “Is this…for me?” He had never seen a more beautiful bedroom before in his life. 

“I know Sir, painfully small. But I promise this is only temporary. Just until other arrangements” he winked at Louis “are finalized.” 

The Duke was too absorbed in looking around to catch his underlying drift. “It’s absolutely perfect.”

“Is everything alright then Harry?” Zayn had asked from still out in the hallway. “There’s a private bathroom through the door on the left of your bedside table. Breakfast is at eight.”

“I’ll have someone come fetch you if you’d like?” Claude offered. 

“No, that’s alright. I’m naturally an early riser.” Louis didn’t bother to mask his look of disgust. “I’m fine with everything. I promise.” 

“Well I would still prefer you have an escort down. But if you insist.”

“That’s settled then. You’ll find us in the dining hall first thing tomorrow. Sleep well Harry.” Zayn stepped back to let Louis speak. 

“Right, yeah. G’night.” The Prince crookedly bowed his head, smiled at Claude, then hastily started back down the hall. Claude looked after the boy, confused as to his odd behavior. Zayn could only offer an awkward smile toward the Duke in apology before trailing after his friend.

Good night Zayn,” Harry called softly from where he stood alone in the room. “G’night Louis.”  
He looked down sadly at his feet. He wasn’t sure what he had done wrong. 

*

“Smooth. You know that? Real smooth. I’m glad to see all of those etiquette classes paid off.”

“Not now Z.”

“Not now? When’s a good time for you then: is the third week of September booked? How about, I don’t know, your wedding day?”

“I’m sorry alright!” They rounded the corner leading back to the Prince’s room. “I panicked.”

“You made an ass of yourself! From start to finish, and that is not a good look for you. Your parents are going to have your head on a platter if Harry walks down to breakfast looking even a quarter of upset as you just left him.” Louis flopped face first into his mattress. Zayn could only sigh with defeat before joining him. “What was that about?”  
“I don’t know. I told you – I just panicked. The moment was too much.” Louis didn’t know how to communicate his real feelings. He wasn’t even sure that he himself understood them. There was something about this newcomer that made him completely shut down. 

The two continued to lay there in silence “Are you scared?” Zayn asked quietly. He kept his face directly on Louis’s eyes, not allowing him the chance to shy away. 

“Incredibly.” Zayn nodded his head like it was the only thing he needed to hear. Again silence passed between the two. “I don’t know if I can trust him.”

“You don’t know if you can trust anyone Lou. No one can. But you can’t shut people off like that. Especially when they haven’t even been given a chance to prove themselves to you! It’s not fair.”

Louis hoisted himself up onto his elbow. He replayed the past hour over again in his head. Instead of being too caught up in himself, this time he reflected on everyone who was affected by his behavior. He quickly saw his mother’s embarrassment and the court’s awkward stance. But more significantly, he thought back to the look in his fiancé’s eyes. In them he saw the look of fear, fear attempting to be masked by faux bravery. Then the look of fear was replaced by one of sadness. It was achingly familiar. Zayn had been the only one successful in momentarily wiping it away; a job, presumably and rightfully, that should have been his. 

His advisor was right. 

“Fuck. And how upset did you say he looked?”

“Like you might want to think about refunding the rings for a pair of glasses. Have you already been fitted?”

“Not helping.”

“I’m just saying, your mum may have had you fitted in your sleep. It takes an orchestra to wake you up. I hope Harry is ready.” Louis kicked him off the side of the bed with a loud thud. “What was that for?!”

“Stop playing around.”

“Who’s playing? This is technically his room now too. He’s only staying downstairs for the time being as a formality. Got to keep it classy. It’s a lil’ scandalous to jump into the sack without some ‘I do’s’ first.”

“Please stop.”

“Even in your case.”

“My case?”

“Yeah, where it’s implied.” Zayn had to duck away from the pillows taking flight. “Now come on, don’t act like a child. You have considered this aspect right? Louis! This is important. What do you think married couple do?

Louis groaned helplessly without any more pillow ammo. “I don’t know. Play cards?”

“You seriously entertained the idea that an eighteen-year-old has ever looked forward to a promising game of gin? Send my gran a post you can put together a tournament. Hello! This may be a shocker dear sheltered one, but most teenagers don’t exactly think first, act later. I know I just met the guy and everything, but I’m about ninety-eight percent sure gambling is not on his mind.” 

Louis had now turtled himself under the blankets, too embarrassed to let his collected friend see the shade of red he turned at the change of conversation.  
Zayn looked down at the turned duvet under him, “You will have to bed him eventually you know. He will expect it.”

His voice was small and still concealed by the covers. “Will he?”

“Not making a pass at your man or anything, but congratulations: he’s not a dog. Far from it actually. I don’t take back the glasses remark, but I know you’re not that blind. And no one that good looking is exactly innocent.”

“So you’re saying he’s, well you know… experienced?” Louis couldn’t account for the heated pressure expanding in his chest. 

“I’m not saying anything. I know just as much about his personal life as you do: which is zip. I’m just giving you a heads up because I know how painfully oblivious you can be towards normal human emotion. And it’s sort of my job to prevent your catastrophes. That apparently also includes in the bedroom.”

“God.”

“Oh, calm down. This isn’t horrible.”

“Says you.”

“Yes, says me. Jeeze how dare I? We all know how bad it is to have an extremely attractive sexual partner for a lifelong companion… oh, wait. Nope, still not horrible.”

“A catastrophe is still a catastrophe.”

Zayn couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping while shaking Louis’s hidden form. “You’ve passed with flying colors in mental stability and rational battle strategy. You could go to war right now and be level-headed.”

Louis desperately tried to cling to the covers that were being snatched away. “This is a different type of battle completely. Zaaaaayn. You know I haven’t been intimately involved with anyone before. Let alone with someone – well someone like that.” 

“Yes?”

“Well!”

“If you’re looking for that kind of advice then you should take into account that I’ve unfortunately been limited in my endeavors too. Personally? I say just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“I should fire you.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Lou. I think it’ll do ya some good. This just in: the big bad boss doesn’t have to be in control all of the time.”

The monarch finally popped his head out in the open to look hard at his friend. “It’s a shame Liam isn’t around to overhear you. If he was you’d be having your so called ‘endeavors’ this very night.” It was now Zayn’s turn to redden. “Don’t think I can’t read you. Hottie with a body sitting all alone in a cozy enclosure. Who just so happened to have spent the majority of the day without any real physical exercise or human interaction? Let me know when to call someone in to have you strapped down.”

Zayn’s face visibly fell. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t risk the danger. I’m sure he’d punch me square in the jaw. I’ve seen him do lifting. I think he could bench press one of the horses if he wanted to.” He got up off the bed. “At least Harry knows who you are.”

“And Liam will get to know you too! What about all the work we’ve gotten through today? You’ve made huge improvements. I’m positive that by Sunday you’ll be ready and it’ll all be perfect. Look I have it planned out. You’ll be the star of the game, he’ll compliment you, you two will get to talking, go on some dates, and he’ll be head-over-heels before you know it. 

“See? Full proof.”

“Sure.”

“Well who did he think summoned his dinner tonight? Nice touch with the wine by the way.”

“I’m pretty sure he just assumed my mum took pity on him. The order card only said Malik on it.”

“Zayn, you are my absolute best friend in the entire world. And for your whole lifetime you have been there for me, always helping me get through. Well it’s time start returning the favor. You are going to get Liam’s attention. Your parents aren’t the only great Maliks in the castle; it’s time for everyone to remember that. And I’m going to do anything possible to make sure that happens. I promise.” 

Louis reached over to where Zayn was still standing unsurely by the bed to put a hand on his shoulder. He knew that Zayn has never asked for anything before, or really wanted something to this degree. He himself may have his hands full with his own life at the moment, but he couldn’t allow himself to carry on without making sure his best friend was happy. They were practically connected by the soul; feeding on emotions. If one was to be miserable, they both were to be miserable, because their suffering was undeniably detrimental to the other. 

“Thanks Lou, but I’m just being dramatic probably. I’m not supposed to be the priority here. The real issue right now is between you and Harry, and getting all of” he motioned absently with his hand “this to work.”

“Well why can’t we both be the priority? You and me: pact, right now. We have to try, and I mean really try, no half-assing it, to get our romance departments in order. ‘Cause it’s becoming obvious nothing else is going to run smoothly otherwise. And we’ll help each other, any possibility that comes up. So it’ll be a 50/50 effort. And somehow, someway, everyone will get through this inauguration with as few battle scars as possible. What do you say: deal?”

Zayn rolled his eyes at his friend’s corny enthusiasm, but had to smile anyway. “Sure, deal. But do me a favor and try not to mention this to anyone? I don’t think my bosses will love it if they think I’m being distracted at the moment. Or worse yet: distracting you. Some of us are constantly reminded we need to work for our keep.” 

“Psh, please, your boss is your dad.”

“Exactly.”

“Well don’t worry. Who’d I tell?” 

“Who wouldn’t you tell? And you think your sisters are bad. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree Gossip Queen.”

“Fuck off, it’s Gossip King.”

“Well okay then Your Royal-Pain-In-The-Butt.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Fucking off.” Zayn stuck his tongue out over his shoulder while walking towards the door. “I have a schedule to make.”

“Aw, you were serious about that?”

“Hey, we made a pact and I made a promise.”

“But you’re my adviser.”

“Well want my advice? Get some sleep. I have an inkling tomorrow’s gonna be a long one.” Louis flung his covers back over his torso with a noise of defiance. “And don’t be late for breakfast.” He let out an ever louder noise. 

“50/50, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, right. G’night Z.”

“Night Lou.” The adviser turned both knobs of the matching gas lanterns beside the door frames before exiting. The royal bedroom was left in complete silence again as Louis continued to stare absently at the top of his canopy. In contrast to what Zayn had said, he didn’t manage to get much sleep.


End file.
